Tomoe dan Masternya
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Sebuah Drabble yang menceritakan Master serta sang Servant yang bernama Tomoe Gozen setelah memenangkan perang cawan suci di kota Fuyuki. warning: Drabble, OOC, AU, Typo, dan yang lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

"Master?"

Tomoe melihat sang Master sedang berdiri di balkon Mansion milik Masternya, servant dengan kelas Archer itu terlihat bingung dengan sikap Master-nya, dia pun memasuki kamar sang Master dan berjalan menuju balkon tempat dimana Master-nya sedang berdiri.

"Tomoe, ada apa sampai kau datang kemari?"

Tomoe sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Masternya, pria berambut raven itu tau jika dirinya berjalan mendekati dia. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Master."

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku dengan nama depan saja!" Master dari Tomoe itu berbalik dan menatap servant miliknya. "Dua jam lagi kita akan ke Inggris untuk menemui Shirou dan Rin."

"Peserta perang cawan suci sebelumnya?"

Pria itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian berjalan sembari mendorong Tomoe untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. "Iya, mereka ikut serta dalam perang sebelumnya. Lalu, aku akan bertemu dengan mereka untuk membahas sesuatu serta merayakan kemenangan kita dalam perang suci ini." Jelas pria raven itu, kemudian mereka berdua duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Shinn?"

Tangan lebar Shinn menyentuh pundak Tomoe. "Maafkan aku," Tomoe memiringkan kepalanya bingung akan ucapan Masternya tersebut. "Maaf Tomoe!" Shinn langsung mendorong tubuh Tomoe untuk merebah di atas kasur.

Wajah Tomoe mulai merona saat dirinya di tatap oleh Shinn. Tangan kirinya pun ditelakkannya di bahu milik Masternya, seolah ingin mendorong Shinn dari atas tubuhnya, di jari manis milik Tomoe terpasang sebuah cincin emas putih dengan ukiran nama _Shinn_.

"Shinn..."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, Tomoe." Shinn pun mencium bibir Tomoe dengan lembut, dia sesekali menghisap bibir bawah Tomoe. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerilya di beberapa bagian tubuh Tomoe.

"Mmmhh!" Tomoe mulai bereaksi saat Shinn menggerayangi tubuhnya. Wanita berambut silver itu mendorong tubuh Shinn dengan sekuat tenaga. "Shinn! Kalau kita melakukan itu lagi, kita akan lupa untuk ke Inggis dan bertemu teman-temanmu di sana."

Shinn berdecak kesal, ia lupa akan hal tersebut. "Maaf Tomoe."

"Iya, aku maafkan."

"Tapi kau mau kan melakukan ini saat kita ada di Inggris?"

Wajah Tomoe langsung merona hebat, dia pun memukul kepala Shinn, hingga pria itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Bodoh!"

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Fate/Grand Order by TYPE-MOON, DELIGHTWORKS**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saat ini, Shinn tengah membaca sebuah buku tentang beberapa sihir dari perpustakaan Asosiasi Magus. Pria itu meminjamnya dari tempat besar itu, dan dibawa ke dalam hotel untuk di baca.

"Shinn?"

Pria berambut raven itu tidak menjawab, ia terlalu fokus pada buku yang tengah dibacanya. Tomoe yang berada di belakangnya itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena Shinn tak menjawab panggilannya.

"Shinn sayang." Dengan sekejap, Shinn pun menoleh ke belakang, _iris_ berwarna merah itu menatap Tomoe yang sedang membawa dua buah kaleng minuman. "Tomoe membawakan kopi untuk Shinn,"

"Oh, maafkan aku Tomoe. Aku tak mendengar panggilanmu." Shinn menutup bukunya, dia meletakkan buku tersebut di meja tempatnya membaca. Dia pun berdiri dan mendekati Tomoe, kemudian mengambil kaleng kopi tersebut. "Terima kasih Tomoe." Ujarnya kepada Tomoe.

"Gitu ya, kalau Tomoe panggil sayang malah dengar."

Shinn hanya bisa tertawa kaku saat Tomoe mulai menceramahi dirinya, ia pun membuka kaleng kopi tersebut, dan meminum kopi itu. "Terima kasih, mataku menjadi segar kembali." Ujar Shinn sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis kepada Tomoe.

"Um, sama-sama. Tomoe senang bisa membelikan minuman untuk Shinn." Tomoe pun meletakkan kaleng minumnya di atas meja, dia membuka jaket yang dipakai olehnya.

Shinn menghentikan acara minum kopi miliknya, ia menatap Tomoe yang saat ini memakai pakaian yang membuatnya tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat. _'Ah, sial, kenapa servant ini seksi sekali. Aku ingin memonopoli dia sekarang juga.'_ Umpat Shinn yang membatin kesal akan pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Tomoe.

"Master?"

Shinn gelagapaan, ia dengan cepat menghabiskan kopi kaleng tersebut, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ada apa Tomoe?"

"Tomoe bingung, kenapa Shinn melamun sambil meminum kopi itu?"

Dengan susah payah, Shinn meneguk ludahnya. "Aku hanya memikirkan tentang beberapa sihir yang ada di dalam buku yang kubaca tadi."

"Tomoe kira ada apa sampai Shinn melamun seperti itu." Wanita berambut silver itu pun duduk di pinggiran kasur, dia menghela napas lega karena bisa sampai di dalam kamar setelah merasakan hawa dingin di luar kamar hotel. "Tomoe senang di ajak oleh Shinn ke Inggris, Tomoe belum pernah keluar negeri sebelumnya."

Shinn hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Tomoe barusan, dia pun mendekati Tomoe dan duduk di samping wanita itu.

Wajah Tomoe mulai merona. "Tomoe ingin sekali keliling dunia bersama Shinn, Tomoe ingin sekali melihat pemandangan dari negara lain." Ujar Tomoe sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Bulan madu?"

Sekarang, wajah Tomoe sudah sangat merah. Dia langsung menatap Shinn yang tersenyum tanpa dosa kepada dirinya. "Shinn bodoh!" wanita itu memukul pelan bahu Shinn. "Mungkin, bisa menjadi bulan madu untuk kita berdua."

Senyuman Shinn bertambah lebar. "Jadi, kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang tertunda kan?"

"Tertunda?" Tomoe memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Shinn. "U-uhh, baiklah." Gumamnya malu kepada Shinn.

Shinn mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Tomoe, ia berbisik dengan suara serak miliknya. "Mari kita mulai acara tersebut, Tomoe-sayang." Shinn pun mendorong Tomoe untuk merebah di kasur itu, ia mencium bibir milik Tomoe dengan mesra.

 **...**

 **Fate/Grand Order by Nasu Kinoko/Delightworks/Type-Moon.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shinn terbangun di pagi yang dingin. Ia lupa jika dirinya melakukan hal tersebut bersama Tomoe tadi malam, pria itu memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya, ia menghela napasnya, kemudian menoleh ke samping dimana Tomoe tengah mendengkur halus.

Pria raven itu menaikkan selimut tebal itu untuk menutupi tubuh mulus milik Tomoe, dia pun bergegas mencari boxer miliknya untuk di pakainya. Dia berjalan menuju meja baca miliknya untuk mengambil cemilan yang di beli oleh Tomoe kemarin.

"Engghh, Shinn sudah bangun?"

Shinn menoleh ke belakang, dia menatap Tomoe yang sedang mengusap matanya. "Aku baru saja bangun Tomoe. Mandilah dengan air hangat, nanti kita akan ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir milik Arthur—servant milik Emiya Shirou."

"Arthur Pendragon?"

Shinn mengangguk pelan, dia pun melanjutkan acara makan camilan itu. "Aku akan mengajakmu kesana, mungkin kita bisa menemukan Shirou dan Rin di sana."

"Umu!" Tomoe bergegas mengambil pakaian yang berserakan di lantai, dia pun berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Sementara Shinn sendiri mulai membaca buku sihir miliknya, matanya terus fokus kepada tulisan-tulisan yang ada di sana. "Cih, tak ada. Ini sudah buku ke 1000 yang kubaca, tapi aku tak menemukannya. Mungkin aku akan terus menyuplai mana terhadap Tomoe."

"Shinn, Tomoe sudah selesai."

Sang pria menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Tomoe keluar dari kamar mandi, wanita itu hanya mengenakan handuk putih untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua tangan putihnya itu sedang menggosok rambut silvernya.

Shinn terdiam sejenak, dia menatap seluruh tubuh Tomoe, mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Tomoe yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung melempar handuk yang tadinya dibuat untuk menggosok rambutnya kepada Shinn, wajah cantik Tomoe sudah di selimuti oleh rona merah. "Shinn mesum!"

Shinn gelagapan saat dia menerima handuk terbang itu. Wajahnya juga sudah merona saat Tomoe meneriaki dia _Mesum_. "O-oi, aku mesum karena kau punya tubuh seksi seperti itu!"

Tomoe langsung menatap tajam Shinn, kedua pipinya menggembung kesal. "Ta-tapi Tomoe selalu di goda oleh Shinn hampir tiap hari."

Shinn kembali terdiam, namun sesaat kemudian dia mulai tersenyum misterius. Dia berjalan mendekati Tomoe, membuat wanita itu was-was akan pergerakan dari Shinn.

Dengan cepat, Shinn mendorong tubuh Tomoe hingga wanita itu tiduran di atas kasur berukuran besar. Senyum misterius itu berubah menjadi senyuman jahil, Shinn menarik handuk putih yang menutupi tubuh Tomoe, membuat wanita itu menutupi area sensitifnya. "Shinn!" dia berteriak memanggil nama Master-nya. "Shinn mesum!"

"Ya aku mesum, dan hanya kepadamu aku bersikap mesum." Balas Shinn yang kemudian mulai menciumi leher putih milik Tomoe, dia memberikan beberapa bercak merah di sekitar sana. Sesekali, Shinn menghirup aroma buah-buahan yang menguar dari tubuh Tomoe.

"Lepaskan Shinn, Tomoe mau berpakaian—le-lepas!"

"Satu ronde saja Tomoe, sebelum aku mandi."

Tomoe terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia kemudian menatap wajah Shinn yang sangat berharap kepada dirinya. Dia pun menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah, Tomoe akan kabulkan, tetapi sekali saja ya. Nanti kita malah kesiangan saat datang ke makam Arthur."

"Terima kasih Tomoe sayang!" Shinn langsung mencium bibir Tomoe, saat wanita itu mengizinkannya.

 **.**

 **..**

Beberapa jam berlalu, Tomoe terlihat kelelahan, tubuhnya telah dibaluti oleh keringat. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah, dia sangat kelelahan sekarang saat meladeni ke agresifan Shinn. "To-tomoe tak mau lagi melayani Shinn."

Shinn langsung menoleh terkejut. "A-apa!?"

"Shinn terlalu kuat, Tomoe lelah sekali."

"O-oh."

"Kita tak jadi ke makam Arthur, Tomoe mau tidur saja."

"Ba-baiklah Tomoe."

Tomoe langsung mencium pipi Shinn, kemudian menarik selimut tebal yang tadinya agak berantakan untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang miliknya, wanita itu pun menutup kedua matanya untuk tidur siang karena kelelahan meladeni Shinn.

Pria itu menghela napas, dia pun mengambil smartphone miliknya, dan mengirim pesan kepada Shirou untuk membatalkan acara makan siang mereka. Shinn kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja tidur, dia kemudian menarik selimut tebal itu, dan memeluk tubuh Tomoe untuk tidur di dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya, lalu bergumam. "Selamat tidur Tomoe."

"Um, selamat tidur."

 **...**

 **..**

 **Fate/Grand Order by Nasu Kinoko, Type-Moon, Delightworks.**

 **...**

 **..**


End file.
